


I Want to Feel You, I Need to Hear You

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Erik comes home to Roman, who's unhappy that his idea for a special moment with his boyfriend won't work. They make do just fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm very, very, very, very happy that you're re-uploading your fics! I plan to use this pairing in a longer work, but enjoy this little moment for the time being.
> 
> Title and inspiration come from the song "Everything" by Lifehouse. To be specific, I got the idea for this fic when listening to [the live in-studio version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUto7WlC_Xw) before falling asleep last night. Enjoy!

Erik entered the bedroom to see Roman on the bed, staring out the window. "Oh, Roman..." The defender walked toward his lover, lust making his voice husky.

"Hi, Erik," said Roman softly, not moving. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, handsome." Erik hugged Roman from behind and planted a kiss on the goalkeeper's wet cheek...Wet cheek?! "Were you crying, sweetheart?"

Roman nodded, blinking back a new round of tears. "I wanted to slow dance under the moon with you whispering sweet nothings in my ear."

This surprised Erik. "Why so specific, Roman?"

"I don't know, I..." He sighed. "It's stupid. I wanted to do something special, just the two of us, that wasn't sex. I know, it's really weird-"

"No, no, Roman!" Erik spun his boyfriend around so they were facing each other. "I love spending time with you and only you, not just lovemaking. Don't you ever, ever doubt that."

"OK." Roman rested his head on Erik's shoulder. "But there's no moon. We can't slow dance under the moon."

"Oh." Erik snuck a glance out the window. It was a cloudless night, but there wasn't a moon.

"Apparently it's a new moon," said Roman softly. "I picked the worst night to want to do something."

"I don't think so." Erik pointed out the window. "Let's slow dance under the stars instead." He helped Roman to his feet and led him outside.

They stood under a bright cluster of stars. Roman extended his hand and whispered, "May I have this dance, Herr Durm?"

"You may have this and every other dance for the rest of our lives, Mr. Bürki." Erik took his hand and pulled him close. They began to sway together.

"This was a great idea, darling," whispered Erik. "I'm not so good at sweet nothings, though."

"Not important," whispered Roman. "I love you anyway."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, tonight is a new moon.
> 
> EDIT: The giftee pointed out that I used the wrong last name. I've fixed it now.


End file.
